robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Lies
Dusk is falling, and the three seekers have settled in a small recess on a rocky outcropping in Tagan Heights. The past megacycle has been a wild, shocking, and unpleasant one to say in the least. Starscream must come to terms that he is now on the run from the government for murdering his instructor, while Thundercracker and Slipstream are also now criminals for associating with Starscream at the time of the incident. The next step as far as where to go and what to do is a little blurry, at least as far as Starscream is concerned. The red and white seeker knows they can only hide for so long. For now, Starscream perches on a ledge above the outcropping where his sister and brother are resting, deep in thought and absorbing the storm of emotions brewing inside of him. Slipstream has been on the run before, and survived. This, she is sure she will survive too. Therefore, more so than her 'brothers' she has kept her cool and being seemingly... well, fine. Fine with what has happened. Maybe she is just confident enough in her ability to hide a body that it won't be discovered. It's hard to convict without a body. For a while Slipstream has rested there, silently watching Starscream brood. Finally, however, she can't take any more of it. "Waiting changes nothing," she points out. Thundercracker has never been on the run before and has no idea how this is suppose to go. He sat there and stared at Starscream brooding for awhile and then eventualy fell 'asleep'. And he's still asleep for that matter. Starscream doesn't respond right away or even look at Slipstream. After a moment, he says, "Well what do you suggest, then?" he says harshly. "It's only a matter of time before they figure out he's dead and that /someone/ at the academy was responsible." He pauses, glancing at disdain at Thundercracker. How could he be sleeping at a time like this?! "Where did you hide his body." "Plausible deniability, Starscream. I have a feeling that this will be the first lesson in a lifelong career in which you will come to know it's value. The less you know of that, the better. Besides, what difference would it make now? If you knew?" Slipstream sighs as she sits up, glad to no longer be faking at this rest thing. She's tired, though not for lack of rest, but of Starscream's brooding. "What's done is done, and it was for the best. So instead of looking back, we have to look ahead. That's how we survive. We adapt to what is in front of us. If you won't then I will." She lays back down. "I'm going back in the morning. I've had enough of this." Starscream gives Slipstream a pained look and shakes his helm. "Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.." he mutters. "You didn't answer my question," he asks Slipstream, his optics narrowing. "About where you hid the body." He leaps down off of the rocky outcropping he had been sitting on and shakes Thundercracker. "Wake up!" he snaps. "This isn't the time to be lazy or apathetic." He steps back, inhaling slowly through his ventilators. "Look. What we know now changes our future. I honestly doubt Karma is the only one to suffer at the hands of our government. You're right Slipstream, we have to go back. But not for /your/ reasons. We need to find out exactly what happened and just how deep this evil is rooted..” Thundercracker's dream suddenly starts shaking everywhere and this shrill voice pierces though his rest. His optics open and he slaps at the hands on him, "Stop already will you! I was sleeping, moron not being lazy." he huffs and looks around, remembering instantly everything that brought them here. He scowls. "So what's your bright idea now, brother?" "*Think*. You're supposed to be good at it," Slipstream fumes. She's exhausted, though mostly with her brother. It's time he heard a lot of hard truths. She lays there, too frustrated to stand. frustrated with Starscream. "I thought... I thought it could be different now, but it's still the same. You're a child. What you did back there... maybe I was foolish to think that you had changed. Realized you can take destiny into your own hands and *truly* lead. I thought I was done waiting on *him*," Slipstream growls in Thundercracker's general direction. "You know. To give a damn. About anything. I thought I was done waiting on you to find your spine." NOW Slipstream sits up and she shakes her head. "My reasons to go back are to stop running. To face the situation, to tackle it head on rather than being... whatever this is.” "Waiting on me to do what?" Thundercracker asks harshly. "To lead? Why? What could I do that anyone else can't?" he motions toward Starcream. "He's the one that wants it so bad, let him lead then.” "We're going back," he says to Thundercracker, hoisting his brother to his feet. He turns to Slipstream. "I am a child, what of it?! Primus, I am five metacycles old. What did you expect, that I would just immediately know all the answers, though all my life, all I've never known is my fellow seekers at the primary academy and Karma, who is now dead?" His expression turns pained, and he stares at Thundercracker. "I never said I wanted it! But there is what I feel and the truth. I was designed to lead, though I hardly even know where to begin. Except that we need to right this wrong--and put to light the things Karma told us. Come," he says, transforming and heading back towards Vos, "we need to take care of this instead of hiding.” "Because you should want it too!" Slipstream has had it with both of these two! "You *let* him lead us because you are too lazy to do it! ‘Cracker, Primus! You have more potential in a finger than the rest of our dumb siblings combined. Ramjet, Thrust... Skywarp... I mean, come on. You *know* you could lead us and yet you just don't care! You don't care about anything," she bites, well beyond caring what he thinks of her now. Starscream's answer to his age silences her though. That's right. These ARE children. She's been alive far longer than she has and sometimes she forgets that. She *chose* to hide among children. Slipstream knows she needs to take some responsibility for that. "If we right it, if we expose what happened to him, they won't be able to hold it against us." She agrees with Starscream. Thundercracker looks at Slipstream, “I'm not lazy slag it. But why /must/ I want to lead? Tell me that will you?" he looks at Starscream. "Oh yea how can we 'right' the fact that you killed him? I can’t wait to hear this..." "Enough!" Starscream snaps at the two of them. "We're.. wasting time." He turns away from his brother and sister, flying away from Tagan Heights, hoping at least Slipstream will follow. Thundercracker's comment about how to right Karma's death cuts far deeper than perhaps the indigo seeker will ever know. But for now, Starscream buries his pain. Because that's what a leader is supposed to do, right? "Because you're good enough to. Because..." Thundercracker leading would mean that Starscream wouldn't be. "Because you *could* be the best of us." If only he applied himself. Slipstream sighs, feeling all the more tired for having to have said that. The fact that Cracker doesn't know his own worth is infuriating. "Come on. We had best make sure he does the right thing again," she chides Cracker as she takes to her alt form as well. At least Starscream was willing to act, and did, against Karma rather than just... stand around. She rockets off to catch up to Starscream. Thundercracker watches the two of them in the air for a moment and then slowly transforms and makes a half aft attempt to catch up with them. "Thundercracker," Starscream growls, "I know you can fly faster than that." And he speeds up, racing towards Vos. He has no idea what going back will mean, what will happen, or what he's even going to do when he reaches the private academy. Quite frankly, he's terrified out of his mind, but right now isn't a good time to let it show. It doesn't take long for the three of them to arrive back on campus. And there are Senate Enforcers everywhere. "Pick a story and *stick with it*. The less you deviant from the truth the easier it is to maintain a lie. The more you believe it the better you'll be at telling it," Slipstream encourages Starscream as she jets past him, racing to land first. If the Enforcers are going to attack, then best she gets there ahead of Screamer so he might have a moment to get away. She owes him at least that much for his bravery at killing Karma. Starscream's optics narrow at Slipstream. "Right, I have to lie," he says, "like you told me to," he says, turning away. He pushes Thundercracker away from him, his expression pained. "Just.. leave me. I have to do this," he says, "and if you don't have to be involved, I'd rather you not be." Two Senate Enforcers are now approaching them, their guns mobilized. "You there!" they call out to Starscream. "You are aware that it is confirmed your instructor, Karma, is dead, correct?" “...." Thundercracker gets shoved away but just stands there and watches the two enforcers approach them all. He doesnt say anything though, just stays silent. the better, Slipstream privately suggests in a radio message meant for just Starscream. < I'll try to find out what our idiot siblings have been saying here in our absence > Slipstream suggests for herself, meaning to slink off to do just that. Starscream glances back at Thundercracker, his expression very grieved for the briefest moment. Then he steps forwards boldly to address the Enforcers. "Yes, I am aware," he says without hesitation. He doesn't even watch as Slipstream slinks off, instead, he maintains optic contact with the Enforcer. "I know who did it," he says. "It was the female seeker named Slipstream. She was the last person in contact with Karma. And I believe that if you have found the body, you'll discover that there's evidence of her having last made bodily contact with him as well." The Enforcers frown. "Where is she then? And why haven't the three of you been around recently?" "Because she's my sister, d-dammit.. I.. I don't know where she is." Slipstream is currently inside, talking to Dirge and trying to get beyond his giddy talk about how delightful it is that everyone is scared. Thundercracker can’t believe he's hearing Starcream throw Slipstream under the monorail. He looks at him incredulously and then to the Enforcers, then back at Starscream. His mouth opens but nothing comes out. And neither can Starscream. But he's taking Slipstream's advice. She said he had to lie, and make it believable. He stares at the ground, his wing tips trembling a little, letting out a ragged sigh through his ventilation shafts. The Enforcers pause, frowning. "Alright. We will take into account the fact that you've assisted," one of them assures Starscream, and then the two Enforcers head inside, embarking on their search for Slipstream. They barge into the building, and moments later, are heading down the hallway towards Dirge and Slipstream. "...." Starscream continues to stare blankly downward, speechless. Thundercracker steps in front of Starcream's face suddenly, "What did you just do? Do you know what you just did?” Thundercracker makes no sense sometimes… A moment later Slipstream us darting outside with however many Enforcers behind her. Once out of the walls of the Academy she alt forms and rockets away upwards as a jet. "Come and get me, if you want me so bad! As fast as her little wings can take her, Slipstream heads away from Vos. "...." Starscream doesn't have anything to say. There are no words to describe the immense pain, confusion and fear that he's feeling right now. "I--I..Of c-course! Don't you realize, I /had/ t-to? " He looks up Thundercracker, his expression full of grief. Then he collapses forwards, perhaps onto Thundercracker if the indigo seeker allows it, covering his faceplates with his hands. His shoulders tremble with dry sobs. All of this... it's too much. Everything is unraveling at the seams, and there's no way to go back and rethink his decisions.. "< ... If they catch you--we'll break you out. I promise >” Thundercracker doesn't want to catch his brother but does so, grudgingly. Then he pushes him back up, "Get a grip on yourself. You did this now live with it." he turns to walk away. < I don't do 'caught'. Don't worry about my end, but focus on yours. Get answers. > Slipstream radios. Starscream composes himself, his expression hardening. "" With that he transforms and discreetly begins following a couple Enforcers who have left the campus and are heading back towards the Decagon. "" "<...Heh. You should do the same>"